Letters
by Krissy4
Summary: [Cats] Title says it all letters from different tribe members to others that all comingle around some different events Horrible Summary Sorry
1. Mungojerrie

Dear Rumpleteazer,

I'm sorry for not returning to the Junkyard last night. Macavity caught me trying to sneak away. He confronted me about it and I told him I wasn't going anywhere. I'm sure he suspected something about our double lives, because I'm not allowed to leave Macavity's place for two weeks. I can't even go out on jobs with you. So for the next while this is the only way to communicate. I'm getting one of the guards to sneak this out for me. I miss you tons.

Your partner in crime;

Mungojerrie


	2. Rumpelteazer

Dear Mungojerrie

Sneaking out now are we? You horrible cat. I'm just joking with you. I am glad that you're alright; I was worried when you didn't show up. I was near ready to die when I got this letter; I though it was going to be some formal thing on how you died on a run. That guard friend of yours didn't tell me it was from you or anything, just handed me the letter and walked off.

How could he have found out about it though? We've been so careful Jerrie; we took nearly every precaution possible! How is he getting wise? It's just so stressful... I'm going to head back now, I'll let them know why you won't be around for a bit. I'll be sure to cause extra havoc for you and I'll miss you too

Rumpelteazer

A/N: First two Chapters are up... obviously. Each chapter will be a different letter written by a different character (Kind of like Chimamaht/bompalynx's) and there will be letter from more Jellicles then Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer (I promise.) In case anyone is wondering, I'm doing this with Super Poet Gurl (who wrote Mungo's letter) and... It'll be updated when she send me her next letter, which should be soon. That's all for now; Season Greetings 


	3. Victoria

Dear Mistofelees,

I enjoyed our date Friday night. The walk around the Junkyard was very fun. I loved all the magic tricks you showed me. I enjoyed all your stories about all the magical feats you have preformed. You were such a gentletom. I hope we can do it again.

Love;

Victoria

* * *

Dear Plato,

I enjoyed our date Saturday night. I had lots of fun looking at the flowers around the fence to the Junkyard. I also enjoyed watching the stars. My favorite part was dancing with you. You were such a gentletom. I hope we can do it again.

Love;

Victoria

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, Poet here. I just wrote my story board for my Jellicle High fic. So I should be starting on it soon. I _**may**_ have in finished in a short amount of time. Krissy and I have just figured out the character assignments. So if you want a list, just ask. IF you don't, just say so.

Krissy4 is taking over for now, it isher account after all.....

Chimm-Lava - You bet somebod liked your idea. Well, Poet may have just liked the concept of it, since she has yet to read it, but still. Poet (obviously) did send me that chapter, now it's my turn to write. And as for Macavity, he may fully know....

Jemima-luvah - So I made a _bit_ of a name for myself with Mungo/Rumpel fics and don't feel sorry for your little insanity moment, I've had worse (ask Poet.) She sent me the letter(s) and mine'll be up before New Years

Mysitat - Okay is still good, give it time, it should pick up

_Poet... darling... stop scatting Cats songs... especially Skimblshanks'_


	4. Rumpelteazer

Dear Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap,

Mungojerrie's not going to be around for a while; about two weeks really. The two of us were entered in a cat contest the other day and I got disqualified (_Apparently_ it's against the rules to bite the judge.) Mungo on the other paw made it to finals, so one of our humans is bringing him down to Paris for the competition, thus, as I said before, he won't be around. He is hoping that you'll be cheering him on; he's a little nervous.

Rumpelteazer

* * *

A/N: Okay, uless you're dense or you just didn't choose to read the first chapter; Rumpel lied. You'll most likely have to wait till next year (3 days) until the next letter. Maybe you'll luck out and get two letter, I'm not sure. I just got home today (after being in GB yesterday) and am going back to Glace Bay in two days for New Years... Bah-day. We'll see if me or Poet get a chance to type

**Chimmy-Lava** - I know what you're going to say, don't feel bad (She'll never know). It shall get interesting, I'll make Poet make it interesting or I'll just make it interesting myself. I'm not encouraging it either

**Jemima-luvah** - You'll have to see what happens if Misto and Plato find out (I control their fate) unless Victoria tells them, but that won't work out now will it?

**Shadow the Ninja Kitten** - Hmmm, Griddlebone and Growltiger... maybe, I'll talk it over with my co-writer

**Mystitat** - None taken, that's just how they work, can't really do much about it... Unless it's a story with letters at the end or begining. Yeah, if there's not much story to it you need to have one killer plot. Your opinion is your opinion, and some people feel that way. If you don't feel like read them... well, I won't force you to

**lozzypop **- I'm glad that it hasn't gotten old to you yet, for there shall be many more letters comming. Tehehe "cat" (too easily amused)

_Tell us Oh Christmas tree, how do you feel?...... I'm hot....._


	5. The Rum Tum Tugger

Dear Teazer,

I heard from my brother and father that Mungojerrie is in Paris with one of your humans for the finals of a cat show. That's wonderful for him. I'm sure, had you not been disqualified, you would have won. After all, you are a very lovely and talented queen. Now, I'm very busy with Bombalurina and all the kittens that have a crush on me. But if you are truly lonely, I wouldn't mind spending some quality time with you. I've always considered myself a very sensitive tom and it's obvious you are suffering with loneliness. So, again, I wouldn't mind spending some time with you.

Think about it.

The Rum Tum Tugger

* * *

A/N: Well… Poet didn't give me a note to put here for her… So I suppose that this shall be rather short. I have really strong smelling dye in my hair ('tis making me woozy) so I don't want to type too much… or breathe for that matter. Nope, I can't think of anything thing to say but "Walking on your hands is a hard thing to do. If you're going to try it, don't do it on cement."

**Chimmy-Lava** – I think it is a good cover… Mungo would probably be able to win a contest too; if he was sedated first. I shall have fun in Glace Bay; you have fun with the re-modeling. And I control 12... So does Poet.

**lozzypop **– I was picturing a bow too. Teazer's a scrapper I tell you, she's quick on her paws. I shall have fun in Glace Bay (It's in Cape Breton (Nova Scotia) second largest city on the Island) eating pizza again. I wish it was Chinese though…_ CAT! _Tehehe

**Jing00289** – It's only -part- side of another side of writing (Boy that didn't sound confusing at all!) And I'm glad that you're loving them

_You're on the Air with Miss Holly Daze_


	6. Mistofelees

Alonzo

I just had a date with an _angel. _It was the best night of my life; she is just so wonderful. I wish that I could tell you who she is – we still want to keep quiet about it. Well she does at least – there really isn't any need for the tribe to know about us just yet. I just wanted to climb to the top of the tallest junk piles and yell **"I love you!"** I _love_ her Alonzo – _I love her_! I love her smile, her laugh, her voice... It's like wind chimes, gentle yet strong. She's so beautiful... She is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me Alonzo... You are going to be the first person I tell when we're ready to go public. I promise

Mistofelees

* * *

A/N: At Poet request I wrote another letter (_She _was lecturing_ me_ on how I didn't update this in a while. **_Her _**– of all people; I was ready to die!) We had our Drama meeting today – Auditions are this Wednesday for.... (Drum roll).... WE DON'T KNOW! They refuse to tell us what play we are doing; all they told us is that it isn't a musical and that it's a farce. We are going to read monologues and they'll place us accordingly. It sounds smart enough. And for any of yous who care; the prequel for _"Are you her"_ will be up soon and Poet's next chapter in _"Jellicle High: Sable's Story"_ is underway. OH and she – being Poet – got her driving permit yesterday! Congrats Poe and thanks for the DQ

**lozzypop **– I have two computers too, they're in different rooms though. Tugger's classic – you can't mess about with his character too much. Poet did do a good job on him. Geography isn't my strong point either so don't feel too bad. I'm still learning of different spot on the island and it's not a big island. I had nothing to drink, never been in gymnastics and I didn't have my wrist brace on; I fell like a ton of bricks. Well someone has to chauffer; hope you at least tried to have fun in the process.

**Chimmy-Lava** – I know how she'll react.... I don't know why you put that smile there. Maybe you were feeling emotionally deprived and in need of happiness; I'm not sure. I didn't get sick from the dye fumes (I did pass/black out during school yesterday). It was blond – platinum blond – then we went over it with pink – and it's so bright!

**Jemima-luvah** – It would be terrible! I mean, that would be simply awful – we should do it! Don't be surprised if we do, now that you got that idea in my head it may not come out. It may not be a ransom note either but his cover could still be blown! I might just have to write that letter – although I think Poet writes for Macavity; phooey on her. We packed up a few days ago. It looks so blank – no tree, no lights, no nothing... depressing.

_You don't remember Boostergrams? Oh come on it was from grade five – no wait, grade seven. PDR class – Mrs. Talbot – oh come on you must remember them. They were gay... Yeah, now you got it!_


	7. Rumpelteazer

Hey Mungo

I told them that you won in a cat show, and they bought it. It was so hard for me not to laugh at them. But you're covered for the two weeks you'll be away. I am going to miss you; everyone seems to have noticed that. Jenny was telling me that it's okay to cry if I missed you and Skimble was saying that the two weeks will fly by before I know it; And Tugger…

Jerrie I could not believe it! It might have been two hours since I gave Munkustrap the note about the "cat show" and Tugger, The Rum Tum Tugger (Not like there's any other Tuggers we know), he comes waltzing up to me, gives me a note, and he… Jerrie, he grabbed my butt. I could hardly believe it. And the note, it was filled with all these compliments and he was saying that he wouldn't mind spending some time with me if I get lonely.

I didn't get to do much damage over here tonight; I'm still getting over the whole Tugger thing. I still can't believe that he called me lovely… Anyways, I miss you Mungo. Please, do me a favor, and be careful, I don't want you getting hurt. I'll hand this to your new buddy when I report "for duty" in the morning.

Rumpelteazer

* * *

A/N: All hail and all power to the great speel of boredom… or burn it at the stake I don't quite care. This makes 3 out of 7 letters from Rumpelteazer… I would have put it up later but I was bored. Out of my mind… 

**Chimmy-Lava** – You're the only one who reviewed. Mind you I posted this within an hour or so of the other one. He shall be crushed… unless Victoria chooses him over Plato, then Plato will be crushed… unless he doesn't love her… Oh, that would be bad. Boostergrams are these things we had to do everyday in PDR class. We would choose a name out of a hat and write said person a letter talking about all of their good qualities to boost their spirits… It was degrading. I can't say it wasn't fun blacking out, I don't quite remember it. I remember walking upstairs to the sick room feeling like I was about to keel over, getting into the sick room, and coming to when Tracey was announcing that the afternoon announcements were on. A whole hour later, it was a great nap. I put my webcam pictures up on the secret page… it's a little on the fritz mind you. You can try to see it if you want. Good luck with your auditions… Boy, this was a long reply to your review. Rambling out of boredom…

_Bring in the dog and put out that cat (so it can go to the Jellicle Ball) Yakki Yak, Don't talk back…._


	8. Mungojerrie

Dear Rumpelteazer

Thanks for the cover; Cat show eh? I can't really see myself in a cat show, willingly at least, but if Deuteronomy and Munk bought it then I guess its okay. I'm sure that if you had not "hit the judge" you'd be in "Paris" too. Glad you're not though, it's not safe.

So Tugger grabbed your butt… That's… Congratulations! I'm sure you're very happy when he did that; what with him giving you all of the complements and what not. Score, you're in his inner ring. That's what he calls it now right; he did stop calling it a harem didn't he? Well, I do have to be going Teazer; I promise I'll stay as safe as I can.

Congratulations Again

Mungojerrie

* * *

A/N: Poe here; Yay exams! My plan was to have chap four (of JH:SS) up before school even started, but thanks to exams… I don't, plus that is actually going to be my longest chapter and its taking me a while to write. In case you can't tell, Mungo took Teazer's last letter as her being elated that Tugger did what he did. Next letter, or Teazer's next one at least, She shall be… well, you'll just have to read it now won't you. I got this letter up, and I'm in the middle of a new story and a one shot. Maybe I should stick to one shots since they don't have to be updated. Once again, yay from projects and exams… And sincerely, YAY for the play we're going to do… Um…

Krissy's turn: It's "Into the Woods!" Learn the name Poet! I am so excited about it! We're finding out who got what sometime… next week I thinks. Anywho, Poet's here (physically beside me) and what not, so let's get on with the replies!

**Mima-Love** – He shall be deliciously evil. I (Krissy-Lids – fellow gangsta sistah) get to write him and I shall make him as good as I possibly can. I know that if you like him, I have succeeded. Unfortunately his shall be few and far between, but it shall be enough to strike fear in hearts… I don't know if Alonzo will recognize her from the description, Poet gets to decided that! (Chapter 7) Glads I made ya laugh. She should expect that; it's Tugger. Mungo reacted as (see above). Sounds fun. Good old black outs. Macavity will be a few more letters love

**Chimmy-Lava** – He is a naughty kitty. The poor dears… What did you call them then? We did them a lot. We have both, and then the ones over the MC that interrupt classes. Hallah soon gangsta sistah

**lozzypop –** He _may_ find out soon… I wish I had some foam. I did get Chinese a few days after New Years. It was good. (Chapter 7) He did grab her butt. Very cheeky. Maybe they shall prank him; we'll have to see how we feel. She just cares about him. Our Exams are soon, starts the 21st. I'm hoping that I'll do good; Poet really has to study for hers. Her classes are hard. :P

_Geezes, rapping "Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer"… that's almost as scary at the scatted "Skimbleshanks". Please don't Polka "Memeory" Poet….._


	9. The Great Rumpus Cat

Dear Victoria

You know, it funny what you can see from up high; it's even funnier what I can see from my perch. It's not just Pekes and Pollicle that I keep watch for; sometimes all is quite and I look around the Junkyard – to see what's going on. I can see Tugger, being swarmed by the young queens; Munkustrap consoling Demeter after she lets her emotions and fears get the better of her; Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer sneaking off to cause mischief; why, I even see those who are being courted. The other night, I looked upon the land and I saw you and Mistofelees, walking about the Junkyard. Paw in paw and getting, shall we say, cozy. I must say that my heart melt, seeing such love and devotion between two kits, such as yourselves.

Mind you that devotion was short lived. The next night; I looked down, and there you were – giggling like some blooming fool in love. I expected to see young Mistofelees by your side, but do you know what, or shall I say who, I saw Victoria? I'm sure you do know; and I'm sure that Plato knows too. After all he was there, was he not? I must say that I was disgusted; not even Tugger leads on two such as you do – he sticks with one until he grows tired of her, but never multitasks himself between two queens. Unless you have grown bored of Mistofelees; the poor lad, he seems so in love. Maybe I should come down for a bit and consol him – he does know that you two are over right?

Victoria, love is a fickle thing that can get you into a pickle – such as the one you're currently in. I'll be paying attention Victoria – to who you're tomcatting around and if I find that you have led them on long enough... I may just tell them about your little, shall we say, love triangle.

The Great Rumpus Cat

* * *

A/N: Poet's been persuading me to do a Rumpus Cat letter; I bet she was expecting the "Now I want to be known as – The _Wonderful_ Rumpus Cat" one. Ha; and 'Ha' on her once more. Looks at clock I'd just be getting home now if school was still on. We were hit by a blizzard again – some 30 odd cm of snow and then some freezing rain. It weird, coming from a small town and all, not everyone knows who won the hockey game and by how much but if there's a blizzard heading our way we all know – and in detail. How much snow, when it'll hit, the humidity rate, and what not. I find it amusing – it spreads faster then any form of gossip. Anywho – my exams start Friday (Art), then Monday (French), and Thursday (English), so I'll have plenty of time to write if I'm not in the Decorating room helping with the totem polls for the Winter Carnival.

**Mima-Love** – Hollah! It is much easier to type; he's a five year old genius. My black outs weren't the highlight of my life – I never did get hurt by them though. I don't listen to mine – not all the time at least – such as right now; Mom says to get out of my PJs. Hah; like I'm about to do that. I'll do that next tome, or I'll just print out the first few chapters to hook her and then make her read the rest on her own. Tehehe – rambunctious – good word. I like it. Thank you (even though it was Poet's letter she dictated it to me so I technically did write it) happy dances along Duck cheese Rules!

**Chimmy-Lava** – We can tell that he's not at least, Rumpel... she'll be less then pleased by his response - trust me. You still sore about being called a 'dog' huh? You knew all that because I/we told you – so consider yourself smart _and_ informed. I shan't forget duck cheese and Hollah-ing back!

_Were you ever so bored that you thought that you were going to throw up?  
__...........No  
__Then you have no idea what I'm going through_


	10. Victoria

_Oh God!_

I mean;

Dear Rumpus Cat,

I am _NOT_ leading Misto on. My problem is that I care for both he and Plato equally. At least I _think_ it's equal. I have not spent enough time with either to know which I am in love with. Sadly, I can't tell either one that I am courting both for it would break their hearts. Nor can I court one, break up with him, and take up with the other for that would result in the same. Besides, what _if _I dumped Misto, courted Plato, and found out I love Misto. He'd never want a girl who broke his heart; which brings me back to not telling the toms I'm courting both. I don't want to hurt them.

So please, OH **GREAT** RUMPUS CAT, give me a chance to pursue my feelings for both Misto and Plato. I know that I will soon know the truth about my feelings. All I need is sometime. Don't let them suffer for my confusion.

_Please give me time_;

Victoria

* * *

A/N: Poe here: Krissy's right. I was NOT expecting this. It was a shock, but fun to play off. I'm presently over my head with stuff. I have exams, my fics (two new ones in the works), my new message board, the new semester, extra-curriculars, AND I just agreed to create Prologue for Act 2 of "Into the woods". Just what I need ANOTHER writing project. My point is I'm dying with all the stuff I've agreed to do. Krissy and I have decided that this will end when Mungo comes back, but we might do a sequel. Also, Chimmy and JL e-mail me I have a story idea to talk to you about. Krissy and I are planning on getting together next weekend to work on some stuff, but if school's canceled tomorrow then our exam schedule changes and my parents won't let me have her over if she has exams. I'll try to get my other fics up andthe board's excessible through my account(please check the rules beforehand).Here's Krissy:

Not much to say on my part – There's a Blizzard outside, my University session in Antigonish was canceled due to the storm and I'm cold. Yeah, that's it in a nutshell. And Poet should stop obsessing over exams – they aren't that bad. Oh and my part in the play has been changed to "The Mysterious Man" who will hopefully become "The Mysterious _Wo_man" during the re-write

**Mima-Love** – Yeah, they always do it and it ticks me off. I'll put it up after a few more letters. I bet that I could make one if I tried (I'm handy with a dewing machine). I'll tell you how it goes

**Chimmy-Lava** – He is awesome. And she does need to be kept in line – the slut.

**Mystitat** – I've been noticing the A/N – letter ratio and have been trying to cut down and make the letters longer. Be sure to check under you bed too….

**lozzypop **– '_Crunch_' you say? That was luck then. I want to be a gymnast – badly – but there's no spot around here to take the classes (unless you're four to six). I find it cute how he watches too. Here's the next chapter, same day delivery. You did French for your sins? I do it because I've been in Immersion since primary – with French speaking family, I find it handy. I won't neglect my revision… I'll despise it though

_You? You're Milky-White… You're the cow?  
Yes  
That's Hilarious!_


	11. Demeter

Dear Munkustrap,

I'm sorry but I must cancel our dinner date for this evening. I was really looking forward to seeing you. I'm sure we can do something else. The problem is something happened to our dinner. I'm not able to tell you exactly **WHAT** is was, but trust me when I say, dinner is ruined. If you want we can go for a nice walk around the Junkyard. I'm very sorry.

Demeter

* * *

**Bustopher Jones you horrible gluten**,

What were you thinking? Don't you get enough to eat already? Did you really have to go and eat the dinner I made for Munkustrap and I? Don't try to deny it either, because I saw you do it. I really can't believe you would do something like this. I mean you're a nice old tom, but one of these days that appetite of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble. It wasn't like it was lying out in the open either; it was sitting inside of my box. Please try to curb your appetite. Or at least eat more at the club. I can't believe I just told you to eat _**MORE**_.

Demeter

* * *

A/N: Poe here: Krissy's word _is not_ law. Just because she said I'm obsessing doesn't me I am. If you read my last note I was obsessing over the prologue I had to write. I mentioned exams only in a list of **ALL **the stuff I have to do. I only mentioned once more when I was worried about Krissy not coming over, which is not worrying about the exam but about the weather. Anyway, I did my first exam and I'm planning on spending the weekend studying, reading, and writing. I hope you like these two letter, I find double letters fun. Here's Krissy:

Welcome to **day two** of Stormy Cape Breton. We have an expected accumulation of 40 pluscm of snow through overnight and whiteout conditions have been relentless… You should see the list of cancellations from up here – all of Nova Scotia is being hit by the storm and Cape Breton is being nailed…. It's fun to play in though! And my word_ is_ law…

**Chimmy-Lava –** It isn't the best reason to court two – the little hussy. Poe is the smart one and she's been a-studying all day long. We understand…

**Mima-Love** – winter's just getting started up here in Canuck. Don't hurt you self sistah, I'll send you a snowball. Mungo may be the first draft… I'll put Macavity in after just a few more – maybe one or two – I promise…

**etcies** – isn't he just?

**lozzypop **– My legs did that a few times while I was in a bridge. It sucks you had to quit due to injury. I was made an alternate on cheerleading two years back when I got hurt – I could barely walk without hurting. I don't think we get "A-level" exams… just Provincials. And Poe was being a genius when she came up with her letter opening.

_That door opening gag shouldn't work two times in a row... But by Jesus it does…_


	12. Munkustrap

Dear Demeter

It's alright that the date has been canceled. I do understand – I was actually about to ask you whether or not we could postpone it, Old Deuteronomy wanted to talk to me about... something. I'm not sure what. Was it Pouncival that got to the dinner? I swear I caught him trying to eat one of Jennyanydots' mice today. I'll have to have a talk with him.

And since your schedule is now freed for this evening, could you do me a favor and talk to Victoria? There's something wrong with her today. She's usually so calm but lately she's been so _skittish_. I tried to ask her what was the matter with her but she pushed me away- she said not to come near her. When I asked her why she just looked to the sky and said 'He's watching me....'

Maybe when I get back from the Vicarage tonight we could go for that walk,

Lots of Love  
Munkustrap

* * *

A/N: What the hell is with all the storm surges? I can hardly see a block down the road – and I can usually see straight across the water to Mulgrave. I have a pile of snow from snow plows as _high as Mount Everest_ (okay, so maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration...). My tree out back is buried; I can barely see my hammock stand outside; and I've been in pajamas for three days straight! It's a new record. The Blizzards are supposed to be done tonight – we're getting blowing snow though and the barometer is still dropping. Exams have been bumped up but the sleepover at Poet's is still on – Bah-day! Is anybody else having problems with their Author Alerts – such as they aren't working?

**Vikkie **– Hi; I, Krissy-Lids, shall be typing for me... He's_ bi_ you say... Maybe I should talk to Poet about that. We could use that. Thank you! We'll have to finish the rules/registration for Gangsta Sistah-dom but feel free to apply. And if you say that you aren't a hussy (do I ever love that word) I'll take your word for it... I suppose

**Mima-Love** – Honey, I would not say that this is better weather. You can't see boo outside. Boo all I say! It doesn't go below -6? My gracious! It's -6 on a good day. Up here – if you factor in the wind chill – we can get -15 or -27 or even -40! There is a serious hint... where? You should talk to her, and try your email address again. I'm sure she's harmless; she can't get me up here. And do I ever _love it (and you_) when you quote me! I seriously smile every time!

_The weather man said that we would get nailed... He didn't say that it would be with a sledgehammer_


	13. Macavity

Dear Mungojerrie

It has come to my attention earlier this week that there are rumors that you have been keeping friends outside of work. That is quite acceptable – I have many friends outside of this complex who I do not do business with. What I can't grasp is the fact that these_ 'friends'_ are, apparently, _Jellicles._ I ask you Mungojerrie, what are you doing around these Jellicles? I know that you have been there everyday this past month – except two days where the rainfall was too much for any four legged creature to roam the streets. I also know that that your little friend Rumpelteazer has been going there with you to – _if_gossip be true. I have decided to keep you here – under my watch – and allow her to continue gallivanting. I have some men watching her, to see if the rumors are true.

The Jellicles are dangerous creatures Mungojerrie. If you're not careful around them someone could get hurt – _mainly _because I do not like my workers hanging around the likes of them. If rumors proveaccurate and you fail to stray from them I suggest that you make yourselves useful there and bring me some information, or even better – some_ certain_ cats.

Remember – _I'm watching you_

Macavity

* * *

**A/N:** Because I have nothing better to do then wait for tomorrow… Here it is Mima; your Macavity letter – which was supposed to appear later in the fic and just be "I'm watching you Mungojerrie". I lengthened it for you. And from what I can tell this is nearing the end of the third day in the fic… So almost half a week is gone. Go figure. And we had Exam today; YES!!!! (Roads are still shoddy though)

**Chimmy-Lava** – I'm sure that Demi would have someone to eat with her – like Bomb. What I would do for some Hawaii winds. That would feel nice. I don't know why you typed it either…

**Mima-Love** – One degree? Oh, honey that it _GORGEOUS!_ We had -25 with the wind chill today. Seven degrees more extreme – in Celsius. And when you get to my house, and park the plane, we can do all the winter fun stuff you want. Start fundraising for your trip – you can label it as an education experience – people are suckers for that. Bahday! Another "Krissy Quote!" And I hope that my Macavity was adequate – I just wasn't feeling him.

**lozzypop **– Why is it then whenever I get a review from you I feel like updating? I think Demeter's a little touched right now. I'm glad that you don't get hurt too much, I tend to walk into my door on a daily basis – I'm getting used to it. I loved that line too. Munkustrap's like that nothing generally fazes him. I do the girlish scream thing too. If you want I'll send you some snow – Heck – Halifax's is dumping the snow in the harbor they have no where else to put it. We'll fly it over.

_If all the boxes of Kraft Dinner sold each year in Canada were lined up end-to-end, the resulting bridge would extend over 10,000 miles, or about the distance from Ottawa to Melbourne, Australia. Imagine that._


	14. Demeter

Dear Bombalurina,  
Thank you oh so much for making dinner for me last night. It was nice to be able to have some girl time with you, but I just realized we never talked about Tugger. How is he? How are you both, you know, as mates? I heard a rumor that he was hitting on Teazer. Now, I know that tom of yours has a bit of wandering eye. To be perfectly frank I think he's a Tomwhore and a cad. But you love him so I usually bite my tongue. I worry about you though, because any tom who would flirt with a queen the moment her future mate is out of the picture can't be any good. Now I know Teazer and Jerrie always say they aren't together, but you know how sensitive I am to things, I get the distinct feeling that those two really do care for one another. It's your call though. I still can't understand why you're with that tom after all the misery he's put you through. Write me back or come talk to me. 

Demeter

**

* * *

A/N: Hey it's Poe. Krissy spent the night and we did ****TONS** of fun stuff. Redoing my room, making a new page in my scrapbook, eating junk, her reading me fanfic, etc. I'm done my exams now! **YAY!** Last one on Tuesday for the rest. On Wednesday we're supposed to go to Theater Antigonish, but one more snow day and that's done with. Which sucks because our class (our year) **ALWAYS GET SCREWED ON PLAYS! ...**Well everything actually. New Semester soon. Krissy tried to get me to write...and succeeded, but this is all I finished. And damn I 've made another long note, mostly from review reply. Now here's my beta and official cookie timer Krissy crowd roars...

Krissy - Poet had herlittle sob story and has been going to town with the bold button and the Caps Lock - she's worse then me. And that's saying something Poeple.

**lozzypop **- I do love you. The cold is always better with snow - it makes it seem less out of place. Macavity was simply giving a formal warning - you have to be poliet in them... Or at least I am. And Jerrie better get on his four feet and get writting

**Chimmy-Lava**- Why did I just get the irresitable urge to call you "Chimmers?" They ain't mates hun; but it still would be creepy. We love Kraft Dinner with a passion - it's gold. In noodle form. Fun with homework....

**Liz **- Okay, We shall continue for ya.

**Mima-Love **- I squeal all the time. It was a formal warning, the polietness was just a habit from my warnings. Maybe I should have him senda letter to Old Dee.Bye-bye winter, eh? Woo - more e-mails, you'll get more quote then. And I got FiaF printed out for Poe. We need to take it slow with her she hasn't even read a fic by Roman...

**Mystitat **- I know it seems a little out of place but I always saw him as the kind who gives a warning, then hurts. I have a brother like that.... Not fun.

**Scrawler **- I don't know why but I'm glad that you did. Horray! Here's your first alert post for this story then. Care of Poe. Congrats!

_Lookie, I'm like an airplane  
Airplanes don't spin Krissy, Helicopters do.  
Lookie! I'm a Helicopter!! Oh, dizzy! No more hellicpotering!  
I'm dizzy too....  
(Sugar high at 4AM)_


	15. Bombalurina

Hey Demmie

I was actually glad that we didn't get around to talking about Tugger, but since you brought it up…

We had a falling-out again. It was over something stupid really; and I do feel bad about it. In fact, it was about his wandering eyes. I was saying that he should pay at least a little more attention to me, you know – treat your queen right – and it just went downhill from there. He did give Rumpelteazer a letter, I have no clue what was written in it so I can't tell you what he said. I do know that it was all part of his elaborate plot to get all my nerves though. He gave the letter, turned and saw me, gave me a smile, and then he grabbed her butt. Of all the distasteful things! He went swaggering down the way like he was Henry the Eight for crying out loud. I don't blame you for calling him a cad – if Jennyanydots wasn't right behind me at the time I would have too.

Future mate you say? Well now Demeter, I know that they're together during their spare time, and sure Rumpel has seemed a little depressed since Mungo left but – mates? Well, you were right about Tugger being no good. I think he just went after her because she's always with Mungojerrie (off causing havoc for your sweetie) and he couldn't get close enough to her to flirt if his nine lives depended on it. Now that he's in Paris I suppose it seems like a fair playing field to him. Mungo had a chance with Rumpel and now it's his turn. His logic is irrational like that. He'd do the same thing to Tantomile if Coricopat wasn't by her side for once.

I honestly don't know why I put up with him. I suppose that deep down inside I love him, like you love Munkus. Hopefully it's all vice-versa too – for both of us. We'll be back together in a few days or so; it's kind of our thing. Boy that felt good to talk about; get off my chest. Maybe I should start asking you little personal questions like that; let you purge your emotions. You know what, don't even wait for me to ask you, just tell me about it – if you want to.

Bombalurina

* * *

A/N: I actually wrote the letter, and then I went upstairs (to check the list) to make sure that I was supposed to write as Bombalurina. I seem to have my priorities mixed up a little…

**Scrawler **– 'Tomwhore' has to be one of my favorite words – use it in my daily life. I am/we are glad you're loving it!

**Chimmy-Lava** – Oh, she's feeling better. Well if it's close enough for you. I did have fun with the Pakiderm Meanie – she'll never bite that tongue of hers.

**Mima-Love** – You should have 'Chimmers' over. He's different form what I'm use to too – breaking new grounds. I think that Poe wrote it for the sake for writing it.

**lozzypop** – All friends should be like that. I always say bad things – which are simply the truth – about some of the people that my friends date. They take it well though; they always come to me for my honest opinion, so I give it to them and hold no bars. Nobody really explores that persona of his too often, they should though. That is a scary spot to see yourself in ten years. Like I see myself out of school; on stage; possible holding down an extra job; keeping in touch with my old friends in ten years – not as a twenty six year old. Your mom shouldn't scare you like that – way to get cardiac arrest eh?

_What did he just call me?  
_"_The mouth that roared." And he shouldn't have – it's horrible  
__That'd be more believable if you weren't laughing Krissy  
__Oh, sorry…_


	16. Jennyanydots

Dear Plato,  
I have spent the _past three days_ watching over a very ill Pouncival. Now, you both already told me that he was originally sick because you gave him some bad sushi that you took from the dumpster of the restaurant at the pier. I was not upset by this, because I thought Pounce's condition would clear in a day. Now I've seen many cases of food poisoning, but I have never seen such a small tom become so ill for so long. I've had a very hard time cleaning it up. I was rather concerned for Pouncival's health. It was quite disturbing and puzzling. It was then that Exotica informed me that she saw you sneaking fish to him. Upon a closer look I found out that this was more of the bad sushi. Now, it seems to me that in the middle of summer there would be no where cool to keep it, so this fish must be more turned then it was two days ago. All I want to do is know _**WHY**_ you would do that to your best friend, especially since he was already ill and I had told you the fish was what made him sick.

I remember Victoria telling me that she'd been talking with Pouncival the first time you gave him the fish and that you seemed upset. Please tell me what's going on, and why you are putting poor Pounce through this.

I swear I won't hit you with my spoon,  
Jennyanydots

* * *

**A/N:** Okay this is Poe. So the plot thickens! I hope you get the foreshadowing of this letter, it's important in the upcoming letters. Life's good. School's good. I'm writing both of my next chapters and the prologue to act 2 of "Into the woods". I'd like it if all of you joined my message board (my homepage in my profile), the more Cats dorks the better. Please not – we're really random there. Here's Krissy.

Krissy: Not much to say, I'm just going to start fabricating stuffed animals in the image of those from Cats; yeah, that's it. And this would have been up sooner but – I'm incompetent

**Chimmy-Lava** – I don't do that very often either. I should though. I don't think we need to schedule any specific time – we keep meeting up

**lozzypop **– I want to see what Demeter will spill, Poe obviously doesn't. Well, there are more stories to be told. So, I suppose that it was alright. Tell her good luck for me. My brother's getting ready to go to an arts school too. Screen Arts really – but still arts.

**bompalynx **– My gracious woman. I open my inbox today and find some 13 alerts from all of your reviews. To be frank – you made my day. IT would take me years to comment on everything you said – I hope Rumpus reeks hell on Vikki too; I'm protective over Teazer too; I don't think anyone would really mind getting a butt grabbing from Tugger; it's a little random- a little tied; and it was quite the pun...

_It's an emotional thing. The man died – for us – people cry. Don't you dare laugh during it.  
__All I'm saying is that if one person laughs – we're all screwed._


	17. Rumpelteazer

Mungo –

I can't believe _you_. You're just as bad as the kittens. I though that you would have been at least a little more... sensitive then them! I was mortified when he did that Mungo. Never before can I remember feeling_ so_ embarrassed _and so_ defiled. I mean he's a charmer – no doubt about that – but the fact that he has the nerves to walk up, say some pretty word s and do that; it's beyond wrong. What's worse is that you're congratulating me on having that done. I can't believe you Mungo

Rumpelteazer

P.S – It's his inner ring/sexy circle – he calls it both

* * *

A/N: This is to just make up for the lack of updating...

_A lot of you are going to have to become anorexic for these parts – Michael, Evan, Sara, and Kristine especially – actually – all of you...  
(Mr. "T" looking at the stick figure story board for the tableau play)_


	18. Mungojerrie

Dear Rumpelteazer

Of course I don't think that it was a good thing that Tugger tried to put the moves on you. The problem with writing letters is that you can't always tell what they writer's tone is. They're confusing like that; poor you, being imposed on by Tugger. If he tries to do that again you just tell me; I escape from here and set him straight. Then again, that might not be a good idea.

I got this letter from Macavity the other day. He said that he's watching us. I think that he might suspect that we're Jellicles. I don't know why or how. I'm sure it's not our messenger though – he's being watched too. I'm worried about you Teazer, there's so much I want to tell you but... I don't know if I can. It might not come out right in the letter. I can't even say it, let alone write it...

Stay safe  
Mungojerrie

* * *

A/N: This was Poe's letter. We agreed that his would be next; and she took her sweet time. One more day and I was going to write it myself – no way I was going to be sending this to the Archive of Lost Fanfiction. Between school work, drama and all that jazz she says she didn't have the time... I don't think that I'll comment on that though. The next one will be up **much** sooner then this was

**bompalynx** – They're just friends right now but you know... stuff happens

_If only I was at Poe's right now - that's when I'm at the top of my game  
__And everywhere else you're on top of someone else's game?_


	19. Plato

Jennyanydots; my dear

I simply have no idea what you're insinuating. Are you saying that you think that I was giving Pouncival some sushi out of spite – and to make him sick? Jenny, please have some faith in me. I would never do that to a _friend_. Now, Exotica told you that she saw me sneaking him some fish? That's true but it wasn't any sushi – I got him the freshest fish from the pier. He told me that he was hungry and in the mood for some seafood – apparently it just... rekindled his illness. I did try to talk him out of the fish – since you specifically told me that it would worsen his condition but – he claimed that he would take ownership.

Really; Victoria was talking with Pouncival? I never noticed...

Have a splendid day  
Plato

* * *

Victoria

Why were you talking to Pouncival the other day? Wait, scratch that – why were you getting so cozy with him the other day? Tell me

Plato

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it still took a while. So sue me. I've been at practice until six every night – two more days 'till production... Then I'll have time for all of this

**Zazzie** – No worries – hyper is always good

**Lozzypop** – yes, Rumpel's will be along shortly – well, a few letters. Can't quite say how long it will take

**Mima-Love** – I know. It's not even like she's been coming to the practices after school too. Well, her computer has been hacked - but that was just the other day – not a good excuse

_I hate Miss Whaley and Evan for doing that to Milky-Wow... And I hate Mark and Kristine for just standing there watching them destroy my hen!  
She says as she eats chicken_


	20. Rumpelteazer

Mungojerrie,

What kind of an idiot do you take me for? Do you think that I don't know that he's watching us? He always is... It's what he does. Well, it's what he gets others to do for him. He's lazy... and thinks that he's too important.

Can't tell what the writer's tone is, huh? There's an excuse if I ever heard one. Then see if you can guess what mine is now: Of course you should escape from Macavity's if Tugger gives himself another ego boost by prying on the innocent. I'm sure that once he sees you coming, the raging ball of furry fury that you are, he'll be running away further then his attention span can carry him.

Now, what is this that you can't tell me; and why? Come on now Jer, we've been through everything together – thick and thin... milk and water... scraps and Joint. You can tell me, write me, anything. Just don't be worried for me; I'm not a damsel. I'm in the Junkyard; there are plenty of cats here. You just be worried about yourself, it's not safe where you are. Watch your back and keep your whiskers clean. Now, if you'll excuse me, the sun is rather alluring right now.

Take Care,  
Rumpelteazer

* * *

A/N: Poe, if you're reading this (And you better be) sit down for five minutes and type me up another letter, I've been waiting. 

**Mima-Love** – It wasn't soon, Poe's a slacker. I had to write another... If I take this long again, tell me. And I live you for the quote

**Bompalynx **– I'd be one of those people who are waiting (impatiently) for your update. Victoria's letter is Poe's job, you want it up, you should yell at her

**Chimmy-Lava** - (Helps poke) Come on Poe. Don't give me any of that 'Youth Forum' junk either - that was two days. Now, Write!

_She's going to be found in the bathrooms crying her eyes out... I can't believe that they completely cut her speech  
Kristine – better start searching the stalls for Holly_


	21. Pouncival

Plato,

What's been going on with you? You haven't visited me once since I've been sick. Jenny seemed really mad yesterday at something Exotica said. I mean, she kept muttering something about you and poison sushi. No one will tell me anything. I was going to ask you a few days ago how your date with Vicky went, but I got sick the next day. It's weird, because she and I had just been talking about plans for what she should do with you on your date. It seems so ironic. Anyway, please tell me what's going on.

Pounce

* * *

A/N: I updated. Okay try not to pass out with shock. Okay, so I swore to Krissy that I would have these letters sent to her by 5pm on Saturday. If I did not I was to receive an e-mail an hour for every hour I was late. And guess what? I was very late. I'm actually planning on having an update of one of my fics up on the 19th; after exams, and my campus tour of Kings. I'll spend the whole summer to make up for my laziness. 

**Chimmy -**Thank you for helping me find out what the mysterious pain in my shoulder was. I think you know voodoo.

_J'ai trouvait rien sur le sexe entre les Micmacs  
Je pense ils voulait dire les femmes et les hommes...  
...Oh_


	22. Mungo

Teazer, I love you

Mungojerrie

* * *

_It's very confidential - it doesn't leave the french class...  
I have to ask my parents  
Okay, it can leak out as far as that - no more!_


	23. Rumpus Cat

Victoria

I have given you nearly a week so far and I have yet to see an improvement in your habits. If anything, you have been ignoring the two toms instead of courting them like you said you would. Perhaps you are sorting out your thoughts, I'm not sure. I'm merely stating what I have seen. You shall have until the end of next week – no later – before I decide to tell both toms about your extracurricular activities. Whatever it happens to do to your social life, I can not be held accountable for. You have brought this on yourself and anyone who was less Jellicle then I would have told the second they found out.

Count your Blessing  
Rumpus Cat

* * *

A/N: Decided to hear back from our loveable Rumpus. Had the Bio exam today (50 definitions) and I don't think I did half bad. Hopefully, I got a pass. I'm just as aware as the rest of you are that Mungo's letter was short, that's why we threw it in with another letter, to compensate for it.

**Chimmy-Lava** – I sent her 12 emails (one noted from 10PM to 9AM) before I gave up on her and called. She's a lost cause

**Eponine **– Thank you for the praise, darling

_I need to set up the Dry-Lab CD for Kristine and while you're waiting, here's some music to get you in the mood for the dissection  
__Five little, speckled frog; sitting on a speckled log - eating the most delicious bugs. Yum, Yum  
__(One of the reasons why we love Mr. "Brewsky")_


	24. Victoria Three

Rumpus,  
PLEASE, don't tell them. I'll talk to the toms; both of them. I've just been a little antsy lately. Not because of you of course, you don't unnerve me. Hehehe. Anyway, I'll take care of it. I know you're watching me. So I'll work on it.

Victoria  
-----------------------------------  
My dearest Mistoffelees,  
I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you lately. I've just been horribly busy. I would like to apologize to you with dinner. Is tomorrow night at your den okay?

Victoria  
--------------------------------  
My darling Plato,  
I've been rather busy lately. I never meant to ignore you. If it's alright I'd like to take a moonlight stroll the day after tomorrow. Meet me at my den.

Victoria

* * *

A/N: Hey it's Poe. Sorry this took so long. Krissy accidentally lost my originals of these letters. Then I took forever to rewrite them. I'm really sorry, but I hope you enjoy these. 


	25. Onslaught of Letters

Well, Happy Thanksgiving. Poe and I didn't have schol so we devoted an hour to this... Enjoy. The last installment will be up in the next few days.

I was too lazy to do it one at at time. I don't care what you say.

* * *

Mungojerrie…

I… I don't know what to say. Honestly, I don't. You… How could you love me? When did it happen? For how long?

I … I really don't know what else to say. Or to do. I just really want to talk to you right now, Jerrie.

Take care. _Please_, take care.  
Love (?), Rumpelteazer

* * *

Old Deuteronomy 

I'm sorry to disturb you but Munkustrap's been busy a lot and he'd probably just brush me off and consider this trivial. So, I figured a letter to you would be best – that way, you can get to it when you have time.

I was wondering, just out of curiosity, what you're to do when someone tells you – well, not really 'tell' so much as 'writes it out' – that he loves you and you're not quite sure what you feel towards him? Hypothetical; of course. But it would be nice to know… Incase I ever find myself in that kind of a situation, you know. Um… yes, that's all.

Thank you in advanced,

Rumpelteazer

* * *

Dear Rumpelteazer, 

I wish I could explain my feelings better. To be honest, they don't really make sense to me. But you are… so lovely; so amazing; so wonderful; it's hard to imagine not falling for you. I don't know how long I've loved you; it might have been weeks or months, or longer. I want to talk to you so badly. I wish I was back in the Junkyard. I'll do my best to stay safe.

Love; Mungo

* * *

Victoria, 

Tomorrow night is fine, what is it that you want to talk to me about?

Mistoffelees

* * *

Victoria, 

The day _after_ tomorrow; what for? I'd much rather know NOW why you didn't answer my previous question about you and Pouncival.

Plato.

* * *

Dear Rumpelteazer, 

Love is a hard thing to figure out. There are many people who fall in love and don't really realize it. The best thing to do is to take some time to sort out your emotions. Look deep inside and trust your heart. I hope that this has helped you.

Old Deuteronomy

* * *

Hello, Demeter. 

Can I ask you something? I'm going to ask it anyways, you don't have the choice. I already asked Old Deuteronomy, but he didn't help much. It was too… vague. I don't think he understood himself.

What do you do when you're in lov– wait, scratch that. I mean, what happens when _someone else_ is in love with you and you're not quite sure if you love them back? I meant that. I'm not in love with him… I don't think … I don't know…

Help,  
Rumpelteazer.

* * *

Misto, I'll tell you when tomorrow night. 

Victoria

* * *

Plato, NOTHING is going on with me and Pouncival. 

Victoria

* * *

Rumpelteazer, 

Does this have anything to do with the fact that Mungojerrie hasn't been around lately? Munk said he was in Paris for a cat show, but that just doesn't add up for me. Did he tell you he loved you? Oh, Teazer, that's wonderful? How do you feel?

Demeter

* * *

Demeter… 

It kind of, really does, have to do with that. He… left a note in our cat bed; I just found it the other day… I don't know how I _do_ feel, how I _should _feel… I don't even know what I _want_ to feel. I just want to know what I should do…

Rumpelteazer

* * *

Rumpelteazer, 

Talk to the twins. They can read minds and hearts. Then you'll know how you feel.

. Demeter

* * *

Mungojerrie, 

I wish you could see this pretty little letter I have. It's so sweet, so thoughtful, so heartbreaking.

It seems like that pretty little queen of yours – You don't mind if I call her 'yours' do you? That's what you want, isn't it? For her to belong to you; for her to be at your beck and call and to give into each and everyone one of your wishes… Well, as it turns out she's not quite sure if she loves you like you love her. She ever asked some of those filthy Jellicles for advice. She mentioned something about these… 'Twins' reading her thoughts… There's the possibility that they'd be able to tell her what she feels towards you. Wouldn't it be nice to know what they've said?

Shame. You won't be finding out anytime soon. Well, you can… at a small, reasonable price…

Macavity.

* * *

What kind of price?

* * *

Oh. I'm delighted that you've asked. 

First, that messenger cat of yours – kill him. After that, you're to report to me; a punishment shall await you upon your arrival. I do not tolerate those who attempt to get _cozy_ with the Jellicles, especially when they are cocky enough to try to do it behind my back. Did you think that I'm stupid and would never notice that you two kept sneaking off towards that blasted Junkyard? If you survive twenty minutes with me, I'll be sure to have you dropped off in front of the yard. I'll even leave a trail of your blood so that the Jellicles can find you – since I'm so generous.

If not, there's always the alternative… You'll simply be held captive here for five years. No bodily harm shall be done to you; nor to Rumpelteazer. You'll be fed twice weekly –enough to keep you healthy and alive - and will have your own secluded cell. Of course, Rumpelteazer will be told that you were killed on a run. By the time you'll be released, she would have already found herself a more suitable mate. Perhaps I'll even take her in as one of my own. I'll be sure to use the room next to yours so you can hear her yelling my name; her screams of pleasure; her begging me for more…

You have until sundown to reply.

* * *

Victoria 

I will be sure to allow you to talk to the toms… One condition – I am to be in attendance. I want to make sure that you get everything straightened out.

Rumpus Cat

* * *

Rumpus 

You mean there watching me from your perch? Or do you mean next to me! That would seem suspicious wouldn't it?

Victoria

* * *

Next to you. And perhaps it will be suspicious, but it needs to be done. I want to make sure that everything runs smoothly. 

Rumpus

* * *

This is a bad idea 

Victoria

* * *

Macavity; I know it's almost sunset so here is my answer. I'll take option 'A'. Anything is better then letting you have Teazer. 

Mungojerrie

* * *

Alonzo, last night was the best night of my life. I went over to Victoria's and Rumpus Cat was there… She said that we needed to talk. And for, like twenty minutes, she just told me everything. Apparently, she was seeing another tom at the same time she was seeing me – I immediately assumed that it was Rumpus – I mean – he was right there! Turns out that it wasn't him… She wouldn't tell me who, she claimed that it was unimportant…. She said that she loved me though. 

I'm loved by an angel… I wanted you to be the first – aside from me, her and Rumpus, to know… We're to be mated next week.

Mistoffelees


	26. Not a Letter

A/N: It's not a letter – we couldn't think of how to wrap everything up in letters. We're thinking of doing a sequel to this but every chapter wouldn't be a letter, but it would have one. But yes... To compensate for all the short letters – here's a fairly long write up.

------

Rumpelteazer sat off in a somewhat secluded corner of the Junkyard, thinking. She was on the other side of one of the junkpiles that surrounded the main clearing, she could still hear the others talking and the kittens playing, but they didn't bother to disturb her. It's been days since she wrote to Mungojerrie and he hadn't sent a letter back to her yet. Their messenger didn't even come to see her and tell her that there was no letter as he promised to do. She was beyond worried...

Her ears twitched, hearing someone approaching her - and not from the direction of the clearing either. Her heart stopped, seeing one of the agents from Macavity's make his way into her sight, carrying something in his arms. She remembered him from sight, but wouldn't know his name if her life depended on it. He glared at her, dropped the load on the ground, turned and left without a word. Rumpel stood, looking at the red mass curiously and took a step close to it. "Mungojerrie!" She could see a tuft of calico fur poking through what she could only assume was blood stained fur. She ran up to him, going down to her knees beside him. His face was covered in scratch marks, as was the rest of his body. There was no visual attempt that was made to have cleaned him and most of the cuts were still slowly leaking blood.

Rumpelteazer shook her head, her paw over her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. She went to touch him, but wasn't quite sure if she should. His chest rose and fell quickly as he took in shallow raspy breaths. "Help..." she whispered, looking down at him, crying a bit harder."HELP!"

Jennyanydots walked out of he oven, "Rumpelteazer, dear, what is it?" The moment she saw Mungo she gasped. She had a million questions, but she had to take care of the young tom first. She called out to one of the kittens. "Etcetera, go get Munkustrap; Go as fast as you can." She wished that Deuteronomy wasn't away from the junkyard that day.

"Jerrie," Rumpel whispered as she cried, running a paw through his head fur - which was pretty much the only spot that didn't seem to have been injured. As it is hard to injure head fur, "Jerrie... Wake up." She buried her face in Mungo's chest, clutching to his sides as she cried into his fur, muttering his name over and over.

Etcetera nodded, running off without asking Jenny what it was that she needed Munkustrap for. She knew that she'd be able to find him at Demeter's den, though. He was supposed to be making up for that dinner that got canceled for... some reason – she didn't quite know why.

Munkustrap was enjoying his time with Demeter, very much. It was nice to spend some time alone for her for a change. It would have been nice to have continued being alone with her, too... There was a rather loud and rude knocking at the door that would not stop. Munkustrap sighed, getting up. "One moment, Dem..." he pushed open her door, the knocking continued and eventually, the urgent knocking on the door became the knocking on his chest as Etcetera failed to cease. "Can I help you?"

Etcetera looked up at him, slightly apologetic, "Jennyanydots needs you."

"Needs me; how?"

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders. "Rumpelteazer yelled for 'help' and then she yelled at me to get you."

Munkustrap sighed, tuning to say, "Sorry," to Demeter before following Etcetera to where Jennyanydots was.

------

Demeter sighed. This was the price she paid for being the mate of the Jellicle Protector. She decided to go visit Bombalurina; hoping that Rumpelteazer was alright. She walked near the gate and saw the back of a tall red cat, "Bombalurina, is that you?"

Bombalurina turned around, giving Demeter a smile, "Shouldn't you be out romanticizing that mate of yours, right now?"

"He had an emergency to take care of."

"Really," Bombalurina scrunched up her brow, "Does it have anything to do wit that yelling I heard earlier?"

"Yeah, I guess is does."

"Should we..." Bombalurina paused, unsure if she should suggest it, "Should we go see what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait until Munk tells us about it."

"And halfway through telling us, he'll be dragged off somewhere else," Bombalurina rationalized, grabbing the younger queen by her shoulders and steering her off, "Have any idea where he is?"

Demeter thought for a moment. "He's at Jenny's I believe."

"Jenny's it is," Bombalurina said, turning them around. They were originally going away from the Gumbie Cat's oven; an easy fix.

Jenny was pacing like crazy. She needed Munkustrap and Rumpus to move Mungo into her oven so she could treat him. Jennyanydots looked over at Rumpus Cat, him having appeared shortly after she did - hearing Rumpelteazer's yell for help, all they needed was Munkustrap. Etcetera pointed in the direction that Jennyanydots went and Munkustrap followed her finger. He went around the corner, slowly walking up beside Rumpus Cat, looking over at Rumpelteazer, "Is that Mungojerrie?"

"It's what she keeps on saying..."

"Hurry you two," Jennyanydots ordered, "Get Mungojerrie into my oven; he needs to be treated!"

Munkustrap and Rumpus Cat nodded, walking over to the unconscious tom. Rumpus started to lift his legs as Munkustrap tried to lift the upper part of him but were stopped by Rumpelteazer, who was still helplessly crying into him. The toms looked up and Rumpus gave a nod. Munkustrap let go of Mungojerrie and went behind Rumpel, giving her a bit of a pull which she resisted. He sighed, forcefully grabbing her wrist and making her left go of him, pulling her close and holding her against his chest as Rumpus Cat carried Mungojerrie off to Jennyanydots' oven.

"Let go of me, Munkustrap," Rumpelteazer said, trying to squirm away from the silver tabby to get back to her friend's side. "I need to be there... I need to be with him... Mungojerrie!"

Munkustrap held on to her tighter, calming speaking into her ear, "Right now, he needs Jennyanydots and he needs her to take care of him. You can't do anything right now."

Rumpel slumped against him, still crying hard, "I need to tell him that I love him... I need to..."

Jenny smiled sadly, "Rumpel, I have to get him fixed up or you'll lose him. If you can just wait to tell him, then he'll be around to hear you."

Rumpelteazer closed her eyes as she buried her face into Munkustrap's chest; her tears running into his fur. She didn't really have a choice. Loosing Mungojerrie was _not_ an option to her. "Go. Please, go..."

"Thank you, dear." Jenny had Rumpus Cat take Mungo into her oven and started to work on him.

"I thought you said that Mungo was in Paris," Munkustrap said steadily. "In what Cat Show from hell did that happen in?"

At that time, Bombalurina turned the corner, looking across from the oven at Munkustrap, "What's he doing with Rumpelteazer?"

Demeter laughed, "I was right."

"Right about what?"

"First; Mungo was in Paris, Teazer was still here," Demeter explained with a smile. "Mungo left Teazer a letter about being in love with her, and I just knew she had to feel the same"

"Oh," Bombalurina said, looking from Demeter to the other two, making her way over.

Rumpelteazer looked down at the ground, blinking back her tears as Munkustrap sighed - a little frustrated, "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"What's going on," Demeter was concerned; not only because of the smaller queen's crying but because her mater seemed rather frustrated.

"It's Mungo," Rumpel said quietly, wiping away her tears, "He's... he's not good..."

"That's the most you've told me since they took him off," Munkustrap muttered to her, turning to Demeter and Bombalurina. "It looks like Mungo just went through a blender... He's in with Jennyanydots right now."

"Teazer, what happened to Mungo?" Demeter didn't mean to pry, but she wanted to help

"I don't know," she sniffled, "One of the toms from Macavity's came and dropped him right there and... he's all cut up and... I don't know..."

After many tense minutes of silence went by, Jennyanydots came out; she had managed to get him all bandaged up, and conscious, "Teazer, Mungo will see you now." Rumpelteazer looked up, she wanted to go over and see him, but... somehow... She just felt like she was unable to, "Rumpel?" She closed her eyes tightly; trying to get her bearings straight... it wasn't easy. Jenny eyed her carefully, "Take your time, dear. When you're ready I'll tell him"

Rumpelteazer did her best to wipe away the streaks her tears left on her face before standing up, a little shakily, "I'm ready, Jenny..." Rumpelteazer looked behind her at Munkustrap who gave her a weary, yet reassuring nod of his head. He, Demeter and Bombalurina had stayed with her while Jenny worked on Mungo and had managed to keep her... somewhat calm. She walked over to Mungo's side, sitting down beside him. She took a breath of air, trying to keep her voice from shaking - it was bad enough that her eyes were red from crying, "Hi, Jerrie..."

"Hey, Teaze," Mungo's voice sounded a little croaky. He tried to sit up, but cringed and lay down again.

Rumpelteazer placed a paw on his bandaged chest, silently telling him to stay down. She bit on her tongue to keep her eyes from tearing up again. She was a mess and an emotional wreck. "What happened to you, Jerrie," she asked quietly, looking at his chest and face, staring into his eyes.

Mungo shook his head. "All you need to know is that the other option was much worse."

"Jerrie, you're all torn up... You almost died," Rumpel rationalized, a few tears escaping her eyes. "You scared me half to death... What on earth could have been worse?"

"You don't want to know," Mungojerrie said, sounding angry.

"Yes, I do, Mungo," Rumpelteazer said, just as angrily, "I want to know what happened to you. I didn't hear from or about you in days and then you just get... dropped here all torn to pieces and ... you refuse to tell me what happened and why this was best."

"Mac captured our messenger and gave me two options. One I could kill the messenger and take on Macavity. Or Two, I could stay at Mac's for 5 years and be well taken care of. He'd tell you, however, that I was dead. Then he'd make you his mate and have you in the room next to my cell." Mungo sighed. "So this is better." Rumpelteazer fell silent, looking at him for a moment before her buried her face into his neck, clutching on to his sides again, seeing as she couldn't work them around him to hug him. "Teazer, it's okay. I'm fine really." Mungo wished he could hold her and comfort her.

"Jerrie," she sighed, shaking her head, quietly crying again. Emotional train wreck... "I love you, so much..."

Mungojerrie tensed for a moment then relaxed. "I love you too, Teaze. _So much;_ anything was better then having Macavity gets his disgusting paws on you." Rumpelteazer pulled away from him slightly, giving him a sad smile as she ran her paws through this head fur. She gently placed a kiss on his forehead; not wanting to hurt him, especially after what he did to keep her safe. "Rumpelteazer, I want to ask you something." Mungo took as deep a breath as he could without hurting himself. "I was wondering if...I mean would you like...Would you do me the honor."

Rumpelteazer gave half a laugh, looking down at him. She butted her head against his, looking into his eyes, quietly responding, "I'd be honored to..."

"dyawannabem'mate"

"I already said 'yes', Jerrie," Rumpel told him kindly, giving the tip of his nose a quick lick, "I'll more then gladly say it again if I have to..."

"Mac hit me really hard in the head." Mungojerrie smiled goofily.

Rumpelteazer carefully lay down next to him, being sure that she wasn't hitting any of his wounds, resting her head beside his, "I'm sorry, Jerrie... If Macavity had kept me there instead of you, you'd be okay right now..."

"If he had kept you he would have had his way with you. I know it. Trust me this is better," He licked Teazer's head fur.

Rumpelteazer purred slightly, closing her eyes. "I would much rather that he'd have his way with me then to see you like this... This is so much worse, Jerrie."

"Well, we obviously love each other. Since it seems we both love the other then ourselves." Rumpel gave a half a laugh, shifting a bit closer to him as Mungojerrie nuzzled her happily. Rumpelteazer purred a bit louder, looking over at him. She propped herself up slightly, leaning over and tentatively leaning into place a kiss on his lips. She knew that she shouldn't be so cautious of a thing like that, especially after agreeing to be his mate but... It was Mungojerrie. _Her Jerrie._ She never kissed him before... not like a lover, at least... Mungo watched Teazer who looked like she was about to kiss him. This was odd. They had never kissed more then the odd peck on the cheek. He leaned forward a bit, causing her breath to become hitched in her throat. She filled what little space that there was left between them, closed her eyes and kissed him on his lips. Mungo smiled as he kissed Teazer back. It felt so...right. She purred, returning the kiss and leaning in as close as she could without hurting him. Why didn't they think of this before?

Mungo hissed in a breath, his ribs hurting him, but he continued to nuzzle and kiss Teazer. Rumpelteazer pulled away quickly, upon hearing him hiss. "Sorry," she apologized, breathing slowly. "I didn't mean to..."

Mungo smiled happily. "It's okay

"No, it's not, Jerrie, I just hurt you..."

"Okay, well just to be safe how about you just lay with me, then. That way, no one gets hurt."

Rumpelteazer gave him a smile, laying down right beside him, "Is here good?"

"Mmhmm" Mungojerrie murmured as he purred and nuzzled close to Rumpelteazer.

Rumpel purred quietly in appreciation, her eyes fluttering shut as he nuzzled her. "Jerrie, you should really rest... Jenny'll have my head if she sees you doing anything other then laying still."

"I am you're just my...what did our humans call it...my snuggle toy." He then nuzzled her once more, and actually did fall asleep, snoring softly... He was still very weak. Rumpel giggled quietly, covering her mouth with her paw to keep her laughter in, she didn't want to wake him up. Still quietly purring, she carefully draped her arm over him, deciding to stay beside him for the time being. She didn't want to leave.

------

Once Jenny let Teazer in she turned to the group, "So, Munkustrap, do you know what happened?"

"No idea, Jenny," Munkustrap sighed. "Well, really - I do have an idea... Rumpelteazer said that Mungo was dropped off by one of Macavity's henchcats - I have no idea why that happened to him. I don't even want to wonder how she knows it one of the henchcats..."

"Well, let's just wait until she's done visiting and then we can ask her again," Jenny stated wisely. "We must let Mungo heal."

"You're probably right," Munkustrap muttered, Bombalurina sitting down. Nearly ten minutes have gone by with waiting, occasionally looking up at the door to see if Rumpel was coming back out. "What is taking her so long? She didn't seem to be in any big hurry to go in..."

"Munk, when you're hurt do I rush in right away?" Demeter asked simply with a conspiratorial grin

"How should I know, Demeter? I'm in there - half out of it and you're out here..."

"Trust me dear, she is always nervous when you are hurt. Teazer acted the same for Mungo because...Oh. Well, I never thought of that," Jenny smiled at Demeter.

"Seems obvious now, doesn't it?"

"Yes, dear, it does. Who would have known?"

"Is this what you were acting so smug about earlier," Bombalurina asked, looking over at Demeter, "You can't honestly tell me that you were glad that Mungo was hurt just to be right."

Munkustrap looked between the three queens, "What?"

Demeter shook her head, "No, Mungo being hurt is horrible. I can't bear to think how they both must feel. It's just nice to know she's figured it out. Unlike Munk, he seems lost."

"Does this have something to do with her saying that she needed to tell him that she loved him," Munkustrap asked.

"SHE LOVES HIM! All is good! Those two crazy kittens deserve each other," Demeter was almost giddy,

"You deserve a room in a nut house," Bombalurina muttered, giving the gold queen a bit of a shove.

"Should we check up on them," Munkustrap asked, disregarding Bombalurina's comment.

"Leave them be for now, Munkustrap," Jenny was being sage again. "They must have a lot to discuss. Just give them ten more minutes before you go in. And cut it out, you two." Jenny was addressing Demeter and Bombalurina - Demeter had checked Bombalurina back. Munkustrap got up, moving so that he was sitting on the other side of Bombalurina - thusly separating them.

Demeter nuzzled Munk, "My hero."

"You're welcome, darling," Munkustrap smiled, placing a kiss on her nose before turning to Jennyanydots, "So, will Mungojerrie be alright?"

"Oh yes, he'll be fine in a few days. So long as he doesn't strain himself," Jenny's face suddenly dropped. "They wouldn't...would they? Munkustrap, go check on them, and make sure you stop any...hanky panky that might be going on," Jenny uttered. Bombalurina buried her face into her paws in embarrassment; that was an awkward moment...

Munkustrap got up going over to Jennyanydots' oven; this was not in the job description for Tribe Protector... Was it? He half timidly opened the door; slow enough that if any... Hanky Panky... was going on - they'd surely stop. He peeked in, seeing Mungojerrie laying on same bed he would usually use, Rumpelteazer's curled up at his side - half asleep. Jenny was covering her eyes with her ladle. "What are they doing?"

"Sleeping," Munkustrap guessed. "Not what you were envisioning..."

"Well, then, let them sleep." Jenny then shoved Munk out of the oven; muttering about how rude some toms were.

"I'm not sleeping," Rumpelteazer muttered; her eyes closed. It wasn't until after she talked that she realized that they were probably going to make her move now.

"Oh, good, dear, please come out here and talk to Munkustrap. He has some questions for you. I'd send him in, but Jerrie must rest."

Rumpelteazer sighed, reluctantly getting up and leaving Mungojerrie - not before placing a small kiss on his lips, though, leaving Jennyanydots to watch over him. She left the oven, looking for Munkustrap, walking back to where he waited with her (where he was now waiting with the other queens). "Yes?"

"Rumpelteazer... Can you please tell us what happened to Mungojerrie," Munkustrap requested. "We need to know." Rumpel stared blankly at him for a moment before quickly looking down at the ground, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Demeter stepped close to Teazer, "What's wrong sweetie?" Rumpelteazer considered running away from them at that moment. She and Mungojerrie swore not to tell the others about them being with Macavity - who's know what'd happen to them. They could get exiled, shunned... killed? She made to leave, taking one step before accidentally running into Demeter. Rumpelteazer buried her face in her chest, clinging on to her, and began crying.

Munkustrap walked over, feeling rather uncomfortable - he hated being around crying queens. "Rumpelteazer... you have to tell us."

Demeter shot a cold look at Munkustrap, something she'd never done before, "Shh...It's okay."

"He did it because of me," Rumpelteazer said quietly, her voice a little squeaky as she cried into Demeter.

"What do you mean by that; what did you two do," Munkustrap asked.

Rumpel shook her head, "You'll be mad..."

"Munk promises not to get angry, no matter what. Right, Munk?"

"Yeah... sure, I promise not to get angry," he nodded, not really sure if he'll be able to hold his word.

Rumpelteazer took a shuddering breath, before telling them - at a rather rushed pace, "Me and Mungojerrie have been working for Macavity for the past two years. Two weeks ago, Macavity told Mungojerrie that he was to stay at the base at all times for observations, so I told you and Old Deuteronomy that he was sent to Paris. Mungo kept on sending me little letters, telling me what was going on since I wasn't to go near the base and in one he told me that he loved me. At one point, not long after that, the letters all stopped. The messenger stopped coming to see me, too. Then, today, Mungo was dropped off here all... We'll you've seen him!

"When I went into see him he told me that Macavity caught the messenger and gave Mungo two choices... Kill the messenger and take him -Macavity- on or he could be kept there for five years, I'd be told that he was killed, and Macavity would take me as his own. Mungo chose the first one; he said that he didn't want Macavity to get his paws on me... Now, Mungo's a murdered, he's injured badly, you found out about us and we're going to be thrown out...

"I'm sorry..." Teazer whispered into Demeter's chest, "We're really... really... sorry. If you're going to throw us out; only get rid of me. Jerrie needs to stay here with Jenny - he needs to get better... Don't make him leave. He's been through enough..."

Munkustrap looked at the calico queen for a moment before going around the Junkpile, seeing Tugger on a nearby rocking chair, he gave it a push. Speaking to the tom in a tone that clearly stated he was not in the mood to play games, "Go get dad... Now."

Tugger would normally have just brushed Munk off, but he never asked him to get dad. So Tugger ran up to his father. "Dad, your progeny wants your help."

"Very well, what for?"

Tugger shrugged and took Old Deuteronomy to where Munk was. "Here you are, Oh great Jellicle Protector." He was about to leave when he saw Teazer crying, "_What_ did you do to her?"

"I asked her about her and Mungojerrie," Munkustrap said evenly, looking at the queen

"What did Mungo do then," Tugger was really mad; Teazer was one of his good friends. A good friend whose butt he would grab whenever the would opportunity come along...

"From what I could make out," and it was hard to make out a distressed queen, "He took on Macavity instead of Rumpel becoming his mate." He gave a bit of a shrug, "You can ask her if you want..."

"Mac's or Mungo's," Tugger was not always the brightest, especially when concerned

"Macavity's mate..." Dolt

Tugger looked even madder, "Where is the scarlet lunatic? How dare he threaten my pals?" Tugger paused for a moment, "Where is Mungo?" Munkustrap's face fell slightly, glancing from Tugger to behind him a little, in the general direction of Jennyanydots' oven. "No," whispered Tugger, "He'll...he'll be okay right?"

"Yeah," Munkustrap nodded, looking back at Rumpel, "Jennyanydots said that he'd be fine... He looked like he went through a blender so I'm not sure how she can say 'fine' after that... I'm more worried about Rumpel though... She's taking it really bad."

Old Deuteronomy, who had just been listening, stepped up, "What is it you needed me for, my son?

Munkustrap nodded. "She told us that she and Jerrie have been working for Macavity for two years... Jerrie was being held at Macavity's base and not in Paris... He's killed another cat in order to keep her safe... She thinks that we're going to throw them out - and would much prefer that she's the one who's banned; Jerrie needs Jenny to take care of him right now." He sighed, "I have no idea what to do..."

Deuteronomy nodded and moved to kneel by Teazer. "Rumpelteazer, why did you start working for Macavity?"

Rumpel looked over at Old Deuteronomy and gulped, feeling her heart beating hard in her chest. "I took something... I didn't know that it was Macavity's, I swear! If I did I would have left it there... Macavity decided that I would replace Demeter - since she was gone by that time... Mungo ended up talking with him and they cut a deal; we'd work and he wouldn't get to touch me. Please, Sir... Don't ban, Jerrie. It's my fault; if Jerrie hadn't talked to him he'd be alright right now..."

"What is it that you stole?" Rumpelteazer stared at him for a moment, her eyes quickly looking at her pearl necklace before she looked away from him all together. "Well, you wouldn't be yourself without your pearls. What did you do for Macavity?"

"Not much," Rumpel said vaguely, head still turned away from him.

"Teazer, you must tell me, I need to know all the information," The Jellicle Leader was firm yet understanding with his statement.

Teazer's ears pinned against her head, "We'd steal things and do errands for him... Whatever he asked..."

"Did you injure or kill anyone?"

She shook her head, "Not until Jerrie had to the other day..."

Deuteronomy thought for a moment. "Are you sorry?"

Rumpelteazer turned sharply to him, breaking away from Demeter again. "Of course I'm sorry! I've been scared out of my mind for the past two to three years. The past two weeks were hell without knowing if Jerrie was safe. And now he's hurt because of me! Why wouldn't I be sorry?" She didn't mean to yell... But he asked a rather foolish question.

"There are times when the wrong choice is the only one. It seems you have caused you no real harm, so you may stay." Deuteronomy tried to be solemn, but he was grinning happily.

Rumpelteazer stared at the tribe leader before throwing herself at him, hugging him tightly around his neck, clutching on to his fur, "Jerrie too?"

"Mungo was very honorable. Of course he can stay. You may go with him for now."

Teazer let go of Old Deuteronomy, a little embarrassed of how much she was crying and half ran, half stumbled back to Jenny's oven to see Mungojerrie who was still sound asleep. Jenny was asleep in her corner. Rumpelteazer quietly padded over to Mungojerrie, being careful to not to disturb him, curled up beside him.

---

"How do you feel about my decision," questioned Old Deuteronomy

"I really didn't want to get rid of them," Munkustrap said evasively. "I had no idea what to do and I have no idea what I would have done..."

"You must learn to make these choices yourself, one day I will be gone and you will be the leader," Deuteronomy said with pride and sorrow.

Munkustrap nodded sadly, "I know, Dad... I just... I never would have imagined... well, that. If I was to exile them, I would have at least waited until Mungojerrie was well before doing so, though."

"It's imperative that you think your decisions through. I hope this never happens again, but if it does I hope you can make the right one. I must leave now," Deuteronomy turned to go.

"Dad," Munkustrap called after him, a little hesitantly, "How will I know that it's the right one?"

"Consider the cat, not the crime. Their actions are second to whom they are, unless they killed someone for no reason." Munkustrap nodded, his father giving him a small smile, "Trust me; I didn't understand it at your age either."


End file.
